Yes, my Lord
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: He was used to being ordered around. Without orders, he felt lost. Being in a new place, he felt the pull to safety. Even if safety was in the arms of the Devil and the feet of a young lord looking for revenge, Harry never felt safer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Yes, my Lord

Rating: T

Warnings: I guess, you could say, a Multi-personality!Harry! Um, past!Abused!Harry, and I guess a little OOC? Can't really tell.

Disclaimer: I may be a woman, but I didn't start writing anything to deal with Harry Potter until today. As for Kuroshitsuji, well, I don't hold a contract with them, so sad Aries is sad!

Summary: He was used to being ordered around. Without orders, he felt lost. Being in a new place, he felt the pull to safety. Even if safety was in the arms of the Devil and the feet of a young lord looking for revenge, Harry never felt safer.

~o0o0o~

He was used to being ordered around. It was a part of his life. Ever since he was left at his remaining family's house, he was ordered to be shut up and to stand to the side. He grew up obeying orders or punishments will be dealt. It was a part of his life. He knew, every time he left for school, he would return and he would be punished. It was the only normal part of his life. His friends were part of the dream he lived for 10, maybe 11 months of the year. But it was the return to reality that stabled his mind. It was the return to the house of his childhood, to a family who showed him exactly how they felt about him. It was the only truthful place he knew. Hogwarts was a dream. Number 4 Private Drive was reality.

Harry Potter knew he was a freak. He grew up with the label, grew up with the name. He thought it was his name until his first day in primary school. He was a freak, even in the wizarding world. After all, just how many babies managed to survive the killing curse when they were one? How many people managed to receive a prophecy before they were born to bring down the Dark Lord? He knew he was a freak, deep within his mind. He had occulemcy walls. His walls were the projection of Harry James Potter, Just Harry's thoughts and life, not the life of Harry Potter, the freak. The Freak's thoughts were hidden deep within his mind, never to be seen by the wizarding world. Because they didn't need the Freak, they needed the Boy-Who-Lived.

During the final battle, he had wanted to die. Yet, he couldn't even die correctly. Instead of passing into the beyond, into the abyss of nothing, he had to end up in the white King Cross Station. He had to be different, no matter where he went. He heard the cries of the deformed child under a bench but he ignored it. A rule he was told by his Aunt, never do things that will draw attention to him. The Dursley could do whatever they want, draw as much good attention to themselves as they can. The Freak, however, had to stay in the shadows, ignore anything that will stain the reputation of his cousin and his parents. He looked up at the entity that was Dumbledore.

"Harry." With the same voice as his previous headmaster, the spirit guided Harry away from the crying babe.

Harry stared into the entity that was staring back with wizened eyes. "Why am I here?" His voice, soft but firm. He needed to know why he was in this form of Purgatory. Will he be judged for the deeds he accomplished in his years in Hogwarts? Will he be punished for the sins he committed in the past? Will he be able to move on?

The spirit appeared relaxed and calm. He stroked his beard and asked, "Ah, and where is here, my boy?"

The feeling of being stalled annoyed the boy. He answered curtly, "King Cross Station, why am I at King's Cross? Voldemort hit me with the Killing Curse. I should be dead." Logic states that he should be dead. Fate decreed that he will continue to suffer for being the Freak he was.

"Ah, but I believe not, Harry." Dumbledore's double explained how the Hallows came to be, how Harry was the unexpected seventh Horcrux, and how the Hallows came to be.

"That doesn't explain why we're at King's Cross, sir. Why are we at a train station of all places?" Boney shoulders slouched as the weight of recent events crashed down onto the boy. He had fought a war within the course of less than a year. His life was built up to becoming a living weapon. Yet, all he wanted was to be told what he had to do to stop fighting. All he needed was orders, the request, or the dream.

"This is your vision, Harry. I imagine it is here, where you could take a train… on." Harry's head slowly rise up. He could move on? He could leave this life, leave behind the dream, and accept the reality that he was dead? The Boy-who-Lived was angry, to even think of the possibility to leave his friends, his family, behind. The Freak was ecstatic, he could finally do something that was not freakish for once, moving on. The method was a little odd, but he did not mind as long as he could move on.

Within his mind and soul, two sides fought for dominance over one body. One wanted to go back, to end the bloodbath. The other wanted to leave the bloodbath into the hands of others. He wanted to leave this world and not look back. The Hero asked for the final fight, for the death of Voldemort to be his final gift to move on. Freak was hesitant; he knew the Hero was like him. The Hero needed the dream of a brighter future and the wishes for life to be the Hero. He had more backing than the Freak did. One last fight and he would follow the Dark Lord to the death.

With a tiredness that only the dead would understand, Harry was alive and in the middle of the final battle once more.

His trap for the man, who caused him to be who he was today, was a success. His final face off with the man was to begin. The Hero needed Voldemort to die. He was created to kill the Dark Lord. Freak added his power, his hatred for the man to the Hero's power. Combined, the explosion resulting from the joint spell off between two powerful wizards was enough to blow many combatants into the ruins of Hogwarts. In the middle of the explosion, Voldemort swore with his dying breath, he saw the most ecstatic smile on Harry's face.

~o0o0o~

A/N: So, how was it? I haven't injected myself into the Harry Potter world yet and this was my first piece of work in this category, even if I am a Hp fan. I know Harry is different from canon Harry, but i needed him to be the way he is. Just to state, he did die at the end of this chapter. So don't think otherwise. Please review and tell me what you think?

Also, please vote for the main relationship.

Harry/Ciel

Harry/Sebastien

Harry/Joker

Harry/Liz

Harry/Bard

The one with the most vote will be the main pairing I will focus on. That doesn't mean it will be romance. It might be otherwise, friendship, family, among other bonds. So please vote. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Yes, my Lord**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Multiplepersonality!Harry!, past!Abused!Harry, AU**

**Summary: He was used to being ordered around. Without orders, he felt lost. Being in a new place, he felt the pull to safety. Even if safety was in the arms of the Devil and the feet of a young lord looking for revenge, Harry never felt safer.**

~o0o0o~

Blinding pain was the first thing that came to mind. The second was the acknowledgement that there was pain to begin with. The Boy folded into himself, wishing the pain would leave. He kept his eyes shut as he mentally went through his body's injuries. He knew he should be dead, yet he was glad he wasn't dead. Unlike Freak or Hero, Boy wanted to live. He wanted to run away from the horrible family he was left with since he was brought to life. He wanted to ignore the students of the magical world, he only wanted to be by himself. But it wasn't entirely his choice to make.

Being who he was, Boy knew he would eventually die for a world he didn't care a bit about. He only cared about the magic that could help him and only his own protection. Freak, well, Boy knew he was a freak. If it wasn't for Boy, Freak might have joined the other side long ago because Whatshisname would order him around constantly. Boy would never join the man who wanted him dead since he was a child, there was no way possible.

'Just Harry', Boy knew he was the only one who he wouldn't mind associating with. He wanted a normal life. Boy didn't care about the normal life, he only wanted a life where he had everything he needed, wanted, and lived a life he wanted, not dictated by others. Freak would never like the life he would live. They were polar opposites, even though they were both formed at around the same year.

Hero was the one Boy hated. Hero was willing to give up their life for the world that didn't care about them. He would put their life on the line for the lives of people who thought they were a lying, attention-seeking cheat. Boy would let them fix their own problems but Hero couldn't and wouldn't allow the bastard to live. He had to jump into the fight. And Boy was suffering the consequences of his heroic act.

Slowly opening up his eyes, Boy kept his eyes lidded and his breathing steady; he didn't want anyone to know he was awake and aware. He flexed out his senses and his magic to scan the surrounding area. As his magic returned without alert, Boy deemed it safe to get up. When it was an unknown situation like then, the others tend to let Boy handle it unless it called for a more polite or casual response, then it would 'Just Harry' or BWL, Boy-who-Lived.

Patting himself down, Boy sighed in relief; he didn't really want to die at all. Freak was upset that even after Hero and he decided to blow themselves up with Whatshisname, they still couldn't die peacefully. Boy snorted at the thought of dying peacefully. He rather not die at all. The bastard who killed their parents was a bastard all in all, but he had the right idea of wanting to live forever.

Would the Boy want to live forever? No, he wouldn't. He would want to die one day, only by his say so, not on someone else's schedule. Yet a small part of the Boy wanted to be remembered until the end of time. Maybe that was what drew Dumbledore's attention during 5th year. Boy was out more than the rest that year, off on his own without a care to the rest until Hero pushed him back. Boy was similar to Tom.

Tom, the only person Boy felt kin with, even if he did grow up to be the damn bastard who killed his parents and set him up to forming multiple personalities before he turned six. Tom was like him, looking out for only himself, working towards the future with whatever advantages he had, and scheming his way through. When the Sorting Hat thought Harry James Potter would have been well in Slytherin, it was scanning Boy.

Once a thorough body check was finished, Boy scanned his surroundings. Trees, a lot of trees that looked to be too common to be the same trees from the Forbidden Forrest.

_So what now?_

JH, 'Just Harry', asked from within Boy's mind. Everyone was watching through the eyes they shared. JH was only a kid, still a kid, and probably will remain at the age of 17, never aging again. Hero was older, probably because of all the life threatening situations he went through. Freak was ever changing. He could be a childish Freak one minute and then a wise, old Freak the next. BWL was the same as JH, never aging but his mind was mature enough to handle the public. Boy was his label even if he grew at the same rate as the boy they resided in.

_We should probably find shelter for the night. A path or even a trail should lead to town or village sooner or later._

Hero was survival smart when it comes to things like this. Boy was more street smart than any of the others. If this was the city, Boy would have no problem navigating the streets. But this was the wilderness, this was Hero's territory. Boy stood back and let the Hero take over. They didn't tend to fight over who has control. They worked together because they all had one goal in the beginning: Make it through another year. That was all it was at first. Then Freak started his own little part; Make it through another year and return back to reality. JH added his to return back to the sweet dream that was Hogwarts, even if it ended in nightmares at the end. BWL wanted a world without the Dark Lord and where he could step down from the spotlight. Hero never said what his dream was, but Boy thought it might be to stop fighting. He never added anything to his goal. He only wanted to live another year. He only want to make it through another day to see the light again. The others were greedy, Boy was just selfish.

Relinquishing his hold over to the Hero, Boy slipped into his seat as he watched the Hero made his way surely through the woods, turning from his path at times before returning to the main path. Hero knew best around this type of land, the others would only hinder him. They all watched as a long time passed before surely, the sight of a village was in site.

~0o0o0~

**A/N: Okay, let me just say, THANK YOU EVERYONE! Oh my god, I can't believe it when I left my computer for a few days, come back, and saw 22 reviews, 5 communities, 25 favorites, and 44 alerts! I nearly swooned when I saw the numbers! I was so happy and giddy that nothing could bring my mood down!**

**Okay, so a lot of people voted for Harry/Sebastian. I will say this now, I do not know if I could make this into romance. There might be romance between the two, MAYBE! If I do that, then this would be my first yaoi fanfic. I'm going to take it slow with those two. As for other bonds, there's mention of Ciel and Joker being the two mostly named. There's one for Bard and Finny. I'll make sure to something with them.**

**As of right now, Harry has 5 personalities in him. None of them are the real Harry. The Real Harry is missing right now, you could say. He'll pop up eventually. Hell, even JH isn't the real Harry.**

**So Harry's in this new world now, who will he meet first? Take a guess!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Yes, my Lord

Rating: T

Warnings: Multiple personality!Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji. If I did, then Dumbledore wouldn't be the only gay man in Harry Potter and Finny would be loved more often.

~0o0o0~

Hero sneaked from the shadows of one building to another. From the other edges of the village, he slowly made his way closer to the heart of it. With agile strength, Hero climbed to the top of the buildings to observe the general people as they went on with their life. He had to scope out the current situation before he could plan on what to do next. The others were already forming ideas as well as hypothesis as to what has happened to bring them to this location. Hero noted several things that needed to be taken noticed of before he caught something from the corner of his eye. An elderly gentleman scoffing at something he read. Hero kept an eye on this man, following him as he walked down the streets. The gentleman scoffed once more before he threw the paper over his shoulders and walked into a pub. With nimble feet, Hero jumped down from the building and snatched up the paper before anyone took noticed of the boy in strange clothing.

Hidden in the shadows of an alleyway, Hero ran through the paper with searching eyes. His eyes locked onto certain words as the others started to glimpse through the paper within his mind. Hero focused only on things that would pertain to his safety as well as the safety of the general. JH normally only read the paper when he had to, otherwise, he only listened to Hermione when she gave them a recap of what was happening in the world. BWL read the paper to keep an eye on the public to see where their attention was and how he should go about with things. Each personality read only what they wanted, even if the eyes of the body glimpsed through the pages at a relatively fast speed.

_Hey, doesn't the date look weird?_

Freak chirped up. Hero glanced at the date on the paper before his attention stayed there. He could feel each and every personality within the mind focused their mental eyes to the date.

_**February 18, 1884**_

Hero blinked several times before he leaned back against the wall. With a thought of a protection ward, Hero slipped into the chambers of the mind he shared with four others, well, that he knew of at least.

The chamber of the mind was a place where each personality has their own 'physical' body. There was a large table in the center of the room with comfortable chairs around it. Hero took one for himself, across the table from Boy and next to Freak.

"So what now?" Boy snapped. Hero knew he was shaken by what they read, his only way to express his emotions through rejection and obsessions. Freak, currently in the body of a young child, mutter at his side of how much a freak he was, so much a freak that when they were supposed to die, instead they were sent back in time. Hero wanted to rub his head, but that was not something Hero does. BWL had his head resting on his folded hands as he thought of just what he read.

"…Why don't we try living here?"

All eyes snapped to the teenager who shrugged his lean shoulders. "Come on, think about it, when have we really been ourselves? No one at Hogwarts, wonderful place it might be, really know about us? I mean, besides Snape when he mind raped us. No one. But BWL and Hero had to appear often. I'm almost always out. But here, this is like another dream. No one knows who the hell BWL is, or who we are. This could be our chance." With each word out of his lips, one by one, the personalities started to become more comfortable with the idea of being more than a hundred years in the past. Hero smirked slightly at the easy aura around JH. Of course, JH had a cool charisma. He only wanted to live within his dream world, who wouldn't be relax and chill about things?

"…This might be a good time to start looking for Harry." Turning his head, Hero leaned back when he saw Freak grew into an adult. With wild eyes, Freak connected his eyes with each personality. Everyone knew the one who knew the first Harry the best would be Freak. Freak was there to protect the First, as everyone started to call him. The idea of being able to find the First once more, all the beings were ecstatic to try.

"So it's agreed then? One way or another, we will survive in this world and time while trying to find the First." BWL was always the neutral party when they meet within the chamber. With his final statement, Hero relinquished control over the body over to Boy and JH. They were the few pairings that could share the body at the same time. Boy would usually control the body while JH emits his aura and hold conversations with other people.

_But where could we go from here? We have nothing but our magic._

Freak had a point. The first thing they needed to do was to fit in. That means transfiguring their clothing into something more appropriate for the time period. Boy was always better with illusions while JH was slightly above average in all other magic. Concentrating on what appeared to be the common cloths for a young teenage boy, JH slowly but surely changed their torn robes into clothing that matched with the times. As JH focused on transfiguring their clothing, Boy continued to look through the papers. Once JH finished with his work, Boy knew just where they will go.

_What better place to hide the unnatural then with other strange people. There's a circus in town. Why don't we join them?_

~0o0o0~

A/N: Well, newest chapter, slow going but it's getting there. The next chapter might be after I update my other stories**. **Please review to tell me what you think. What do you want to happen in the circus? Should Harry get into the Circus? Who would love him and who wouldn't? SO many questions, so little time.

See ya all soon!

**Edit 4/29/13: Bumped the date up 10 years. Found a possible timeline for Kuroshitsuji that made some sense. Based off the timeline made by _SereneChaos_, this fic starts off 4 years before the beginning of Kuroshitsuji.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Yes, My Lord

Rating: T

Warnings: Multiple personalities, a little OOC from Dagger and Joker, that's about it? Oh and Unbetaed.

Disclaimer: I own only the different personas of Harry within this fic and my ideas. Other than that, um, you could take the whole Harry back and Black Butler as well. Although I do want that pocket watch of Sebastian.

**~0o0o0~**

**May I join in?**

**~0o0o0~**

With the consent of the entire set of known personae, Boy set off to the circus. The circus was an ideal place for them to be with their skill of magic, whether it was with a wand or not, it was the perfect place to hide the fact that they were unnatural. When they were at Hogwarts, forcing their innate magic though the wand as a conductor, it dampened their skills at wandless magic. After all, even as a child, Freak and later Boy were able to perform feats of magic without the need of a wand. After they were told of their heritage, they assumed the wand as a conductor, no matter how uncomfortable it felt in their hands. JH and BWL were the only two the wand with the phoenix feather would react to. Boy preferred the Yew wands and dragon heartstrings cores. Freak didn't dare touch any, preferring to stay in the background. Hero also preferred the dragon heartstrings but holly wood instead of yew. With a mixture of compatibilities for wands in one body, the Holly wand with Phoenix tail feather was the closest wand to remotely accept their magical core. It was during their summers when they tried again to use wandless magic, to protect and defend themselves. It was the only way for them to survive another day.

It was early in the morning if the amount of people moving about was a sign of time. The circus wasn't up and running yet. With a smirk of pure confidence, Boy made his way through the front of the circus to the back in search of the ringmaster of this freak show.

_What are we going to show them? What skills do we have?_

JH softly explained to the Freak just what they could do. Hero was daring, he could do a number of things. He could be a trapeze artist or a daredevil. Boy shot that idea down at the risk it would put them.

_Then what do you suggest, Boy?_

_What are we the best at?_

_Being a freak._

_Shut up Freak, nobody asked you._

_Boy._

_Hey, just saying but whatever; we're the best at wandless magic._

_What if they already have a magician?_

_See whose better, duh._

_Then you would be putting someone else out of a job._

_So what! Do you want a place above your head and food in your stomach? If it means kicking someone out, then so be it. I want to be warm and sheltered than out on the streets looking for food._

_Boy, that's not what BWL meant._

_Sure it was. But he also has to admit, we need a place to settle down before making our next move._

_But who's going to do it?_

_All of us. JH could conjure things, transfigure things, whatever. If they want daredevil tricks, I'm sure Hero could make something up. Charming ladies and gentlemen, who's better than our BWL._

_What'll you do while we do all the work?_

_Hey, I'm the best with illusions. But I'll be searching for a way out._

_Out? Out where?_

_I don't think you want to stay in the damn circus forever, right Freak? Wait, what am I saying, I'm sure you'll be right at home there. But I'm not going to staying there forever._

_So while we do all the work, you're scheming to run away._

_Shut the fuck up Hero, I'm self-perseverance first and foremost. If it wasn't for me, who knows what would have happen to us. If it was up to you, you would have sacrificed us long ago._

_It would have been for the greater good._

_Ha! Preaching the old man's words now huh? What's next? Going to manipulate us to your bidding? Sorry, but out of all of us, I'm the Slytherin, Lord Gryffindor._

_Enough, we're here._

Boy snapped to attention at BWL's words. Even when his mind was on the inner debate among personae, Boy managed to avoid the members of the circus. His trained instincts were enough to bypass his way through the outer tier. There was a rope separating one part of the circus with another part. Boy glanced around for a moment, waited in the shadows for another before he hopped over the rope. The moment his foot touched the ground, a hiss was heard from around the corner. Boy tensed as the hiss was translated into words that only they could understand.

"_Who daresss ssstep into our groundsss?"_

A dark red snake, probably poisonous as well judging from the fangs, wrapped itself around Boy's leg. Boy allowed the snake, a female he guessed from the voice, to reach his neck before he answered her question in the same language.

"_I wissssh to sssee the ringmassster."_

The first time he saw a snake pull back surprised was when they were eleven. The boa constrictor from before froze before he continued to talk to them. This beauty of a snake though, she didn't freeze. Instead a hissing laugh was heard and the retraction of her fangs from her mouth. Her body loosened her grip on his body. Boy turned to face the beautiful creature, his fascination with snakes tempered down the other personae's fear/hatred towards them.

"_The ringmassster? You must mean the bone-handed-one. Why do you want to ssssee him?" _Bone-handed-one? Boy didn't know exactly who the ringmaster was, but if he had a hand made of only bones, well, kudos for him.

He answered with the truth. _"I wisssh to join this circusss."_ He did want to join the circus. Well, they all did while they figure out a way to provide for themselves for the future. Not to mention to lie to a snake, it was against his nature. Boy would never lie to a snake. It was his little 'thing' that he followed throughout his creation. Even when they came face to face with Nagini, he never lied.

"_Ah, you have no home either, do you Ssspeaker?"_A home, no, they didn't have a home. The last home they had was destroyed when the First wasn't even two yet. The warmth of their mother's arms was their home. The moment she died, their home died with it. Eventually each persona found a home elsewhere, the Dursley's for Freak and Hogwarts for JH, but there was never a 'Home' for them all. The snake slithered down his body and onto the ground. She headed deeper into the tents before she turned around.

"_Come, I'll ssshow you the way. Maybe you could be a mate for the child-sssnake." _A child-snake?

"_A mate?"_

"_Yesss, for the child-sssnake. He needsss a mate."_

Oh no, Boy thought as he followed behind the snake. She wasn't trying to do what he feared she was doing, was she? She wasn't trying to be a matchmaker, was she? Boy knew they looked attractive, in an androgynous way. Once their hair was longer, the constant messy look calmed down enough to look just slightly wavy. Their green eyes were almond shaped like their mother and their cheek bones high. Their facial features were a balanced mix of their mother and their father, once the obvious resemblance to James Potter was put aside. Boy hoped she didn't mistake him for a female. Because beautiful snake or not, she will be kicked if she thought Boy wasn't a man.

"_I could guide him, train him, but a mate for me issss impossssible."_

A hissing laugh from their new fanged friend and she turned around to look directly into his eyes. _"We ssshall sssee Ssspeaker."_Without another backward glance, she entered a tent. With a smirk and chuckle, Boy allowed the body's control to slip over to JH. Boy returned into the depths of their mind but remained hovering, simply to watch the events as they unfold.

The inside of the tent was neat. There were a total of three people within the tent as well as a few snakes surrounding them, hidden from view. While JH casually glanced over the three males in the tent, Boy and Hero quickly categorized each male down to a danger, civilian, or ally. One man had scales along his face and down his neck. Another had a skeleton hand while the last one appeared the most normal. The beautiful snake slithered up the leg of the man with scales to wrap her body loosely around his neck.

"What are you doing Emily, asks Snake." Voice as soft as a snake's hiss, JH shivered from the sound. Boy and BWL chuckle a bit as they both knew JH loved the sound of hissing. To hear a human being able to speak in such a way, JH was shivering in delight. While BWL didn't like the hissing sound, he knew it wasn't intentional. Hero scoffed at JH's actions and turned away from him. He hated the sounds of snakes, it reminded him too much of Nagini and the Basilisk.

A gentle hissing answer came from the newly named snake, Emily, _"He wissshesss to ssspeak to the bone-handed-one."_

"He wishes to speak to Joker, said Emily."

The red haired man answered with curiosity. "Hm? Oh hello there! Who might you be?"

With simple ease, JH answered. "Hello. My name's Jay. I was wondering if I could join your circus."

A contemplating look crossed Joker's face. With sharp eyes, he looked him over, from the top of his head to the shoes on his feet. "Hm, this circus isn't for everyone you know. This circus is a place for people who are different than everyone else to feel as though they have a place to be themselves. Take myself for example, I'm missing an arm but I have this instead. Pretty cool, huh? So what's your anomaly?"

…_..A little help here guys…._

_Tell them you're a freak!_

_Tell them you have none but a temper._

_Hm, anything you do now will reflect upon their opinion of you after._

_I don't think any of that will help!_

_You could show them our scars._

_Hell no! Those are private! Don't you dare show them those scars J!_

_Hurry it up people!_

…_.Why not allow us to introduce ourselves?_

_BWL?_

_Our different personalities will be enough to be an anomaly for them. Also, this could help us in the future when they see a different side to us appear later on if we manage to join._

_Ah, I get it._

_I don't…?_

_Oh! This way if say Freak pops out once in a while, no one would care because they all know we have mental issues, right?_

_A good plan for the future._

_So, all in favor?_

_I get it, but I don't really like it. But like Hero said, a good plan for whatever shit happens in the future. So yea, I'm in._

_If Boy's in, I'm in!_

_I agree._

_So all agree right? Now will one of you jump in before I get fried?_

_Wuss._

"How about having five personalities in one body? Would that be enough to call an anomaly? If that's not enough to be called a freak, I could introduce you to Freak if you want." The sudden change from friendly to sarcasm and rudeness caught both men's attention. As fast as sarcasm came, it was replaced by a childlike voice and hunched shoulders. "Eh, Boy, that's mean of you to push Freak out without warning Freak. Oh um, hello. Freak is Freak, what's your name?"

The three sudden changes was strange even to circus folks. Dagger backed away from the green eyed boy and closer to Joker. "Um, Joker, I don't know about you, but this guy sounds a little bonkers."

Away went the childlike voice and the sarcasm returned with attitude and challenge. "What? Scared that a newcomer could take your place in the top tier?"

Dagger stopped moving and glared at the boy. The little punk didn't just threaten him, did he? "…What did you say punk?"

The green eyed man went into Dagger's personal bubble and into his face. "A pussy and deaf, well you're an anomaly all together aren't ya?" He jerked back as though someone pulled him away from Dagger. He shook his head before he bowed his head in apology.

"Forgive Ariel, he tends to be rude when he's worried at times. He didn't mean any offense."

Dagger pointed a knife at the boy, nearing the point of no return from his anger. He was a man, a MAN! He wasn't a pussy! "As if I forgive you, you liar! You probably acting like you have all those different personalities!"

"He's not lying, says Emily."

"Snake?"

Green eyes stare at the scaled man. He was the only man who didn't share his thought on whether or not he was a fake. "So far, I've smell four different scents coming from the human, says Goethe."

A skeptic at heart, Dagger didn't believe him. "Hm, couldn't he be hiding his smell?"

"Impossible! You think a human's base scent could change so easily? Idiot. Says Emily."

Dagger looked skeptical for a moment before he took a moment to think about what Snake said. If what he said was true, then... "W-what? You mean to tell me he's really 5…"

Once the green eyed boy knew he was the center of their attention, he gave a short bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. Among my fellow personalities, I am BWL. However, for naming sakes, I call myself Raguel. The other four are Ariel, Freak, Michael, and Jeremiah. Before I took over, you met Ariel. Jeremiah was the first of us who you've met, the one who introduced himself as Jay."

While Dagger was muttering under his breath about the impossibility of having different personalities living within one body, Joker asked him a question. "What about Michael?"

Raguel thought for a moment before he answered carefully. "Michael only comes out when he needs to. Otherwise, he prefers to remain resting inside our mind…." He appeared dazed for a quick second. "He said if you wish to speak with him, he was willing to talk to you."

Joker turned towards Dagger for his his opinion on things. "What do you think Dagger? Willing to meet the last of the weird personalities?"

Dagger shook his head. "If he's anything like the first one, Ariel, I think I pass."

"I'm barely anything like him. So please refrain from insulting me while I am out."

Twin looks of shock looked back to the new guy. The stance, the aura, and the hard stare on his face, Raguel was nowhere to be seen and another personality, a distinct one was in his place. "Whoa, Joker, even I could tell…."

With wide eyes, Joker circled the new persona, observing the tensed muscles and controlled movement of the newcomer. "Yea, I know."

With a bright smile on his face, Joker jumped back with excitement. This was new, exciting, and completely unexpected. If this man had any kind of skills to tribute to the circus, he might be able to stay. However even if the Baron's goal wasn't the continuation of the circus, Joker's job was to keep it alive. "So what skills do you have besides the constant changing of persona?"

Watching this man switching from personality to personality, it appeared as though he was shedding a layer of skin. Tensed muscles loosened as his posture straightened up. He cleared his throat and Joker knew it was Raguel who was speaking. "Ahem, our main attraction, skill, talent, whatever you wish to call it, would have to be our magic tricks."

A twinkle sparked in Dagger's eyes as he turned to face Joker. "Cool, a magician, we don't have one of those yet Joker."

It was true, the circus didn't have a magician as of yet. Many still believed the practice of magic to be siding with the devil. Especially believers of Christianity, who believed anyone who practiced the dark arts to have sold their soul to the devil in return for their powers. However Joker had already sold his soul as well as majority of the first tier's soul to the devil to protect that which was most important to him. To include a magician within the circus, well, it might cause some problems at first but if he was able to charm them into enjoying this art, well, there might be a chance for him to join the circus. "Hm, give me a demonstration."

A moment of thought from Raguel before he nodded his head. "Very well. I believe Jeremiah would be the best for our interactions with the public." With the slightest of shakes, Raguel's proper posture softened into a casual slouch. A friendly smile and roll of his shoulders, it was strange how one's appearance could change with little things.

"Thanks Rag. Hi again. Um, let's see, what can I do. Oh I know!" A quick thought before Jeremiah snapped his fingers. He took out his short jacket and dropped it onto the floor. He raised his arms and started his quick impromptu show. "Okay, tight sleeves, right? Buttoned up too, so I can't pull anything out. Nothing up my sleeves, nothing in my hands, right? Now, all I have to do clap my hands and something will happen." With a silent _Avis_, a flock of birds exploded from his hands and into the tent, surprising the three males and hissing snakes. However Emily hissed joyfully as she latched onto one bird with glee.

Once the flock of birds made a trip around each individual, each bird, besides the one Emily was enjoying, burst into soft feathers. Dagger blinked slowly as he pick up his jaw from the ground. "….Okay, that was amazing!"

With wide eyes, Joker picked up a feather to twist in his flesh hand. "I have to admit, that was something."

With an unnoticed change to Ariel, he snapped at them. "So, are we in or not? We've been walking since early this morning. I don't know about the others, but I like some food in my stomach." As though signaled by his words, a long, loud growl emitted from his stomach. A quieter one followed and three sets of human eyes turned towards the remaining male.

"I am feeling a little hungry as well, says Snake." Snake's face wasn't the only one with a very light blush on their face. Emily, finished with her delicious snake, rose from the shoulders of Snake and faced Ariel.

"_Ssspeaker will watch over child-sssnake?"_

"_Yea, I'll watch over the guy."_

"Whoa! Were you hissing?"

"You spoke to Emily, Snake said."

A scoff and a shrug as thought hissing to snakes was an everyday thing for the man. "So? It's something I always did. Well, there you go, another thing you could exploit." His sarcastic remark sparked recognition from Joker.

"Ariel, right? I don't mind your attitude much, but like I said before this circus is a place where the outsiders. We see each other as family here. So while I don't mind your attitude towards us, others won't like it too much."

If Joker's comments were meant to mean anything to Ariel, it went through one ear and out the other. He didn't care and he said as much. "And I care about them? Look, I won't be out as often as say, Jay. Hell, even Raguel will be out more than me. So relax, I know when to shut my mouth."

Before Joker or Dagger could make a comment, Jay returned in his place. With an embarrassed laugh and head rub, Jay apologized for the other persona. "I'm really sorry about Ariel. He's not a bad person. He just has a pessimistic outlook on reality."

Dagger didn't look too happy with Jay for a moment while Joker looked bemused. Joker threw his hands up into the air and laughed. "You know something, you're a show all on your own. So what's your vote on this Dagger?" Even if he was the leader of the circus, Dagger was a first tier member. The least he could do was ask for his opinion. Beast wasn't around for him to ask and neither was Jumbo. Even though Dagger was a easy going young man, he survived to this point in life, he survived their personal hell.

With exaggerated movement, Dagger went into a thinking position. "Hmmm, well, I liked what he did with the magic trick. I say sure, let him stay." With a bright smile, Dagger gave his stamp of approval.

With a satisfied nod of Dagger's approval, Joker clapped the friendly persona's shoulder. "Alright, from today on, you'll be a part of this circus. But before we set anything up, while you're in, we still need to test you on any other skills you might have."

Maybe it was because they knew of the other personalities or maybe it was how it sounded, but instead of just one voice, there was a synchronized answer of "Our pleasure."

**~0o0o0~**

A/N: Most of you might know where I got their names from. I can't really keep calling them Boy, Hero, BWL,etc. Especially not to the general public. So I had to give them names that held meaning and was actually sophisticated sounding. BWL was the one who named them. He needed a name that was worthy for Harry Potter. As for Jay, well, JH and Jeremiah. The name would have been Jeremiel but personal opinion changed it to Jeremiah. But yes, they're the names of Archangels. And for the most part, I like to think they match. For the most part. Oh and Freak didn't want to be named anything other than Freak and he won't answer to anything other than that unless a master renames him. Until then, he will remain as Freak. Even BWL/Raguel respects that although he doesn't like it.

Yes, I take forever to update. Why? Because I had no idea where I was going with this fic. Will I keep updating, in the words of Boy/Ariel, duh. Yes, I'll keep updating.

Oh and if you noticed, I switch between boy and man a lot especially for Harry since he's technically 17. Well 18 at the very latest. I can't see him as a man yet but I can't see him as just a boy either. Imagine Hero as a boy, just no. Not to forget BWL, no may he's just a boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, my Lord**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Kuroshitsuji.

A/N: Well, several people mentioned in reviews of how it'll be a pain to remember who's who now and one person even mentioned including a legend. So here it is, a legend for everyone to understand exactly who's who at this moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Legend for the personalities of the one known as Harry J. Potter**

Hero: _**Michael**_, the protector as well as the warrior out of the group.

Boy: **_Ariel_**, the survivor who will do everything to live.

BWL: **_Raguel_**, the public image as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Freak: _**Freak**_, the dirty secret created by the Dursley.

JH: **_Jay_ **or **_Jeremiah_**, the best friend among friends.

First: unnamed currently, the source of the rest.

The underlined names will be mentioned again later on, not as often, but every now and then. The bold and italicized will be the name they will be known and called throughout the rest of the fic. Simply because I don't think Ciel or Lizzy will call them things like Boy or Freak.

Spoiler ahead!

l

l

l

l

l

v

There will be a new persona featured soon. I cannot say when but in the future, there will be one more.

Currently the pairing everyone wants is either Sebastian or Ciel. I think I mentioned before I don't know if there will be romance in this fic, but the pairing most voted for will be featured the most.

They will find the First. It's ingrained into their creation/mind/beings to find and protect the First. They were created for the First, they wouldn't be there if it wasn't for the First. Only Freak knows where the First might be, Hero has an idea, but otherwise, everyone else is clueless. Even if they want to take over, Freak will never allow it.

**BIG SPOILER!**

Freak is the strongest out of all of them.

-0-0-0-0-

Well, there you have it. A legend and a few spoilers. I'm working on the next chapter as you read.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Yes, my Lord

Summary:_** [... It's not the Grand Finale yet.]**_

Warnings: Foretelling of the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Legend for when the personas are talking:

_This is when Jay's talking._

**This is when Ariel's talking.**

_This is when Raguel's talking._

**This is when Michael's talking.**

**_This is when Freak's talking._**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jay never thought being in the circus would be so much fun! Of course there was plenty to do, but he enjoyed the normality of it all. There was no evil lord to defeat, no one to protect, just the pressure of a good show and the constant moving. It wasn't Hogwarts, but it was nice. However, as much as he liked being with the circus, he knew the others didn't feel all at home as he did.

Michael was getting twitchy. Jay silently chuckled at the thought of the Hero being twitchy of all things. There was no other word to describe the other persona. After the first month of joining, he grew restless. The more restless he became, the more restless and uncontrolled Freak became, and an uncontrollable Freak was not a good thing, especially in close quarters with other people. It got so bad Raguel had to knock him out for a few months. After the first year, everyone knew to allow Michael some time to work off some energy every few weeks, otherwise, fights will happen, and bones will break.

Raguel was the calmest out of them all. Like Jay, he enjoyed the repetitive nature of the circus life. He didn't need to appear as often as he did before. There was no need for a political persona while working in a circus. He enjoyed the lack of responsibilities.

Freak was the same as ever, forever worrying himself into a conniption. He liked to stay in his corner of the mind, avoiding everyone unless a group meeting happened. The only time he ever spoke out was to remind them of their search for the First. Jay was sad to admit he always seem to forget all about the First unlike Freak, the most unstable of them all. He knew in each persona, the need to search for their beginning, the First, was ingrained within each being. The need was always there, in the back of their conscious. It was a nagging feeling, a constant reminder to search for their creator, so to speak. Yet, after living and enjoying life, the feeling of living was more than enough to drown out the nagging.

Besides Freak, Ariel was the only one who constantly remember the First. Or at least, that was what he claimed as his reason why he was insistent to leave the circus, to go off on their own. As much as Ariel tried to deny it, Jay knew he cared the most for their safety.

Four years passed since they joined the circus. In those four years, everyone has met the five personalities of the Magician. No one knew their original name, only the names for each one. Jay was out the most, the friendliest of the five. Raguel was the polite and mysterious one. Michael only appeared when he needs some time alone from the rest of the circus. When Freak appears, everyone knew to ignore him and calmly walk away. It took a while for everyone to accept Ariel and some still didn't like him. Majority of the crew learned to deal with the snarky persona. Most snap back, others ignore, and some used their fists. The end results were always the same. A broken bone and a reminder of why he was the Magician.

-0-0-0-

**[Hey.]**

The simple word startled Jay as he continued to smile and wave to the crowd. The entire circus was making their way through the streets, showing off and entertaining the crowd. They would be their future audience tomorrow night. If they didn't attract enough attention, the lack of money would be hazardous to their lifestyle. Jay took off the top hat he took to wearing and tapped it the fake magician wand. Instantly a flock of doves exploded from the hat, flying in loops and spirals around the crowd.

_[Ariel?]_

Jay questioned as he paid more attention to what he was doing than within.

**[We need to leave.]** He went straight to the point. Jay blinked for a second before he hopped on top a carriage. He needed to stay sitting for him to concentrate on both his act and within. With another wave of his wand, the birds burst into confetti.

A sigh from another._ [We talked about this, Ariel. Unless you have - ]_ Before Raguel could continue, he was rudely interrupted by Ariel.

**[Screw what we talked about! We need to blow this joint.]** His tone was frantic instead of his usual sarcastic pitch. The sudden shift of tone was enough to catch the others attention.

_[Hey, hey, no need to get your knickers bunched up. What's wrong?]_ Ever the peacekeeper, Jay sent calming waves towards the rattled one. It took a while for Ariel to answer, his voice and aura filled with tension.

**[... I got a bad feeling about this place.]** Within their mind room, Ariel wrapped his arms around his body. He hunched over tensed shoulders and cautious eyes. The others materialized within the room, except for Jay since he had control over the body. Michael was in his corner, arms crossed and annoyed. Raguel sat down with his hands folded on the table in front of them. Freak was rocking back and forth in his seat, mumbling something under his breath. Even though Jay's form was not present, his thoughts resounded around the round for everyone to hear.

_[But Ariel, we visited this place two years ago. Everything was fine then, why now?]_ Ariel pulled back from the table. He didn't look at anyone as he rubbed his arms. Michael said nothing but his glare said everything. Raguel waited for Ariel to say something. When it was plain he will need cajoling to speak, Raguel spoke up.

_**[Ariel.]**_

His entire body twitched before he looked up into Raguel's eyes. For a second, just a mere second, Raguel swear he saw fear within Ariel's jaded eyes.**[Look, there is talk connecting those missing brats to this place. And you know what? They're linking it to us, directly now.]** Raguel blinked. He knew about the missing children, it was all the nobles talked about. But he heard nothing about being involved with the kidnapping until now.

_[Where did you hear that?]_ Jay was both surprised as well as shocked. When Ariel had control of the body, all he did was wander the streets, sometimes visited the park or market. Other than that, nothing. It became boring after a while and eventually Jay started napping when it was Ariel's turn out.

**[What? You really think I do nothing on my time out? Give me some credit.]** He sounded hurt to Jay and to his surprise, Jay felt a little guilty for thinking Ariel as lazy. Of all the personas, besides Michael, Ariel was the most hard-working out of the group.

To placate the hurt Ariel, Raguel added his share to the conversation._ [I've also heard about the missing children.]_

_[It's got nothing to do with us though!]_ A lapse of control over their facial features, an indignant look crossed their face. Lucky for them, a fight started not too far off, causing their audience to scatter or their attention directed elsewhere.

Ariel scoffed before he opened his form up.** [Um, hello? Magician here? Like the best one anyone has ever seen? They're going to blame their disappearance on black magic, and you know what that means.]** A shiver went through four of the five personas. Each knew of the era's hunt for black magic users. What little witch hunts they saw, they knew it was a stoning or the pyre for them.

**[It's possible.]**

_[Michael?]_ Jay sounded so lost. He worried over their current life and what will come of it. Things will change with the fact Michael agreed with Ariel.

A wry grimace appeared on Raguel's face. _[This sounds like fifth year all over again.]_

**[Exactly.] **Michael growled out. He hated their fifth year. The Toad and her lackeys were a menace that year.

[So let's blow this place.] The bad feeling was stronger here than it did anywhere else. Ariel knew this place was trouble, if only the others would listen to him.

**_[Not yet.]_** A voice whispered out.

All eyes turned toward the voice. _[Freak?] _Raguel questioned.

Freak appeared not to hear him. He continued to rock back and forth, his words whispered soft. **_[Not yet. Not yet.]_**

Ariel jumped up in a rage. **[What do you mean 'not yet'?!]**

Again, Freak appeared not to have heard him. **_[Not yet. Not yet.]_**

**[Why not?]** Michael asked, curious of his sudden comment.

**_[Not yet. Not yet.]_**

Ariel was so close to beating the other persona up if it wasn't for Raguel holding him back. Raguel stared at the lone persona for a long time, ignoring the curses and threats from Ariel. _[Freak. Tell me why.]_

Finally, Freak reacted. He stopped rocking and stared right back at Raguel. An eerie smile creeped its way onto Freak's face. **_[... It's not the Grand Finale yet.]_**

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: The next chapter will be out soon. I feel my energy restored and my will to write returning! Really sorry for the late updates though. I moved to California recently and if things play out the way they're going, I might be moving to Pennsylvania again.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Yes, My Lord

Disclaimer: I own whatever random ideas that pops into my mind and somehow never ending up on paper. I don't own Kuroshitsuji or HP sadly enough. So close to Christmas though, so maybe, in a hopeful dream, maybe!

Warnings: Still holding out?

Summary: **_[It has begun.]_**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jay smiled pleasantly to the rest of the circus people as he entered his tier one tent. After six months of living with the rest, they found their magical acts one of a kind, and they got promoted to the first tier. Since then, their tent was the only place Jay found any kind of peace, if only from the rest of the crew. Not to say they were not friendly or kind to them, but with their constant presence, it felt similar to his time in Hogwarts. The noise, the people, there was no silence and stillness within the circus. With Jay's tent in the first tier, the time he took to mediate was limitless as long as he kept up with his acts.

Ever since that night Freak gave that creepy order, everyone was tense. Jay managed to keep a relax mask on for everyone to believe in while inside, he worried. However, he let the real worrying and planning handled by the others. His main job was crowd control. As such, his time to worry and plan only when someone else decide to take over for a while.

Freak returned to his silly, insane mutterings. He rarely spoke to anyone and remained in his corner of the mind and muttered away his time. Recently though, he started to giggle. Ariel might never admit it unless he wanted to, but Jay knew he started to jump whenever Freak decided to giggle. If things were not in such a serious situation, Jay would have laughed it over with Ragual or even Michael.

Ragual was handling the planning with Michael. They worked daily on plans, backup plans, backup plans for the backup plans. There was no end for the planning. There were too many questions on where they will go after leaving the circus, how will they live, what jobs they can work with, etc. Michael focused on their protection and their safety while Ragual focused on the public and society side of the problem.

Ariel decided he was not to sit around and wait for whatever finale Freak spoke about to happen. Instead, during the off time from the circus and Jay's time off, Ariel would sneak around, searching and causing trouble. Their former guardians' words rang in his mind when he caused trouble somewhere in the city, of how he was delinquent and a troublemaker. Ariel didn't care then, and he didn't care now. All he cared about was their continual survival and livelihood.

-0-0-0-

A week later, they received a newcomer by the names of Suit. Ragual and Michael were suspicious of the other man but their problems were more important than the sudden appearance of some man who wears a suit, glasses, perfect hair, and always carries around a pruner of all things. They sensed his powers, but they had a feeling he won't be there long. Freak fell silent when they were around the man. The moment he was in their vicinity, Freak stops all form of sound, as if the other man could hear Freak's mutterings and giggles. It was unnerving to the four other alters.

Ariel didn't like the other man. There was no way a man who dressed completely proper and in a suit (A SUIT!) would want to work in a circus of all places. Something was about to happen and Suits, the man, would know what will happen. Since the moment he joined, Ariel kept an eye out for the man, and even ordered Jay to do the same.

Jay was not a strong wizard like the others. He was the weakest by far and even he knew to watch out for him. The signs were everywhere and he was not about to ignore them. Hiding his presence wasn't easy, since he was a part of the first tier, he managed to avoid all interactions with Suits unless it involved a group of people.

A few days later, Freak said something with a clear voice.

_**[It has begun.]**_

All alters snapped to attention. The ball has started to roll down the hill, now it was time to pay attention and be ready for their finale to leave.

No one noticed the sudden change in their Magician. All shows and acts were still as unbelievable as the first and Jay continued to smile to the world. The only change was the extra caution of sound and presence. That night, something was in the air. A source of power, heavy and so tantalizingly addictive, Jay felt the stirring of arousal within the moment they stepped into the circus. Freak whimpered and even pant for air in his corner. Ariel was swearing up a storm while Ragual and Michael blinked away the dizzying rush of power from their minds.

That night, Jay brought the crowd to their feet with his performance. He brought his best, brought the audience into a world of radiant color and excitement with his illusions and charms. The overdose of power made him giddy with adrenaline, and suddenly they knew, like Freak said, this was the reason for their finale. This was the reason they will leave this circus. Whoever the source of power was, just the sense of the power was enough to drive them insane with need. Once they tasted this sort of power, there was no return for them.

When the man in black stood to volunteer for Beast, the power was tingling with excitement, and alters knew he was the source of the power heavy in the air.

_**[...Starting act.]**_

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Forgive me, I wrote this around four in the morning, and I went to sleep until now. My muse helped me though so much of this, she finally came back before I went to bed, and she disliked the fact I liked sleep more than her musings. Next chapter won't be as late as this one. I'm back and I don't plan on leaving just yet. Also I searched it up online, I never seen a pruner before, the thing William Spears always lug around.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Yes, my Lord

Summary:_** [Freak wants out.]**_

Warnings: Foretelling of the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Legend for when the personas are talking:

_This is when Jay's talking._

**This is when Ariel's talking.**

_This is when Raguel's talking._

**This is when Michael's talking.**

**_This is when Freak's talking._**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jay didn't stay for the show, no, he rushed back to his tent. His body, mind, and magic were still high-strung from the overload of power earlier. His heart was pounding in his chest, loud enough for him to feel throughout his body. It was intoxicating and Jay wanted more. He wanted so much more. The mere brush of power over his body, shivers danced over his body and through his soul. He dropped onto his bed and dozed off as his mind entered into the hub of their mind.

Out of all the alters, only Jay remained somewhat aware of the world. Ariel was cursing up a storm in his corner. The red flush on his face could either be from his anger or from the power surge earlier. Raguel sat in a daze, drunk off the dark sensation of power over him. Michael twitched. He never twitched before, even when Ariel's sailor mouth spewed the worst of things to say, he didn't twitch. Even when Freak did something surprising or frightening, he never felt the need to twitch. He was the one alter everyone depended on, he had the most control over himself. To see the one alter being affected by the powerful being, Jay wondered about the one alter most unhinged. Jay glanced over to Freak and stared.

Freak was jumping with joy. He was smiling, a manic, disturbing smile. Suddenly he turned towards Jay, saw that he was still awake and aware, and disappeared only to reappear an inch away from the other alter. The manic smile grew wider, until it stretched from one side to the other.

**_[Jay. Jay. Jay. Jay.] _**Freak's voice, childish and light, continued to repeat Jay's name. Each time jumping up and down, hands gripping Jay's collar. Jay didn't remember the last time Freak was so active. This was the first time Jay has ever seen the unhinged alter acting more manic than ever before.

_[Yes, Freak?]_ Jay swallowed what little liquid in his mouth. The air turned heavy, different from the black man earlier. This was a suffocating type of air, condensed power, thick enough, it was hard for him to breathe.

_**[He's here, Jay. He's here.]** _ The heavy feeling became overpowering. Jay heard several thuds around them but it was hard to hear when all he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins. Besides Freak's voice, it was the beats of his heart, the ringing in his ears, and the soft sound of his knees hitting the floor.

_[Yes, Freak. We know he's here.] _He couldn't say more but the air lightened. Freak freed the alter from his steel like grip and jumped around in a circle. He clapped his hands, squealing in glee. Jay fell back onto his feet, just sat there, and watched with scared eyes. He forgotten. Jay forgot the one thing all the alters knew instinctively. Freak wasn't just the first alter. He was the strongest out of them all. He was the most powerful, stronger than Michael, stronger than Raguel, stronger than Ariel.

_**[He's here. He's here.]**_

_[What do you want to do now that he's here, Freak?]_ What else could he ask? Michael might be the leader, but if Freak wanted something, even the other alter would try to fulfill his wish. Freak never asked for much, he only wanted a few things. When he wanted something, if he wanted it bad enough, he will get it eventually.

**[What do you mean 'what do you want to do now'!? We're getting the hell out of him, away from that guy!]** Ariel yelled out from his corner. He didn't bother moving from his place. His voice was loud and raspy from overuse. He didn't like the way that monster made him feel. The hot feeling of dark enticing power surrounded him, filled his body with heat and want. He wanted to kneel before the man and that was something Ariel will never do for anyone, man or woman.

_**[NO! We are not getting the hell away from him. We are waiting FOR him.]**_ One minute he was in front of Jay, jumping around happily. The next minute, Ariel was held against the wall, Freak's hands surrounding his throat. The insane smile was gone, a glare and snarl replaced the look. The heavy air returned with vengeance, only focused on Ariel. Ariel struggled but he knew he was powerless against the other alter. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing as much as he can through the air and through the tightening grip of the insane alter.

**[Freak, he's what we have waited for?]** Michael asked quietly. He watched as the steel like grip stopped tightening. Furious eyes focused their attention onto the only alter who might have a chance against him. The furious light slowly slipped away as his arms dropped down to his side. The earlier joyful insane light returned back into his eyes. He bobbed his head, up and down.

_**[Freak knows, Freak knows. He's it.]**_

_[Say we were waiting for him. Say he is it. What are we going to do now?] _Raguel asked as he shook off the warm drunk feeling of power. His face blushed lightly when he remembered the caressing feel the power had over him. It felt intimate, the teasing touch of a lover.

_**[He's it. He's it.]**_ Freak fell back into his trance-like mindset. He bopped side to side, completely happy with the fact the man in black was 'it'. Whatever it was, Freak was ecstatic.

_[Should I start packing then?] _Jay casually broke the silence, ignoring Freak of course. The others gave it some thought, most agreeing with the notion. It was better to pack now, instead of rushing when it was time to run. Run to where, whether it was to the man or elsewhere, it was better to prepare for the worst then prepare for the best.

**[Jeremiah, I believe someone is trying to get your attention in the real world.] **Michael was the only one who called Jay his full name anymore. No one called him by his full name, not even Raguel, and he was the polite one out of the five of them. Jay looked over to the other alter and tilted his head to the side a bit, paying some type of attention to the real world. A slight shaking and noise made itself heard in the chamber and a look of surprise crossed his face.

_[Huh? Oh, I guess someone is. I better go.] _Jay moved slightly away from the rest and started to fade out when someone called out to him.

_**[Jayjay.]**_

_[Yes, Freak?]_ Jay warily asked. Rarely did Freak ever call him Jayjay. It was a name only Freak ever called him. Even Ariel, sarcastic berk he might be, never used the name to tease him. Only Freak used that name and if he wanted to keep that name for himself to use, then no alter would take it from him.

_**[Freak wants to go out.]**_

_[What? You sure?]_ All alters blinked. Rarely did Freak want to go out. He was often forced out for a bit, if only for the others to rest. Ariel usually did the pushing, he felt it was hilarious how the carnies didn't know how to react to Freak when he was out. However, when Freak wants to go out on his own free will, all should be wary of what he might do. For he was the strongest in power, he was, oddly enough, the strongest in mental control as well. When he is in control of the main host, no alter had the power to take over until he was ready to return back to the hub. If all alters tried to usurp him, there might be a chance they would succeed, however it will take a large amount of energy to force him back.

Freak slowly allowed a smile to form on his face. The slow upturn of the corners, the closed lips, the lowering of his eyelids, and the sinister look in his eyes, it was too much. **_[Freak wants out.]_**

And what he wants, he will get.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Hello people, I'm back! Just want to say congratulations to all graduates from college/highschool! I hope you all have a great summer before starting the next step to your life! Have fun~~~

So as you can all see, Freak wants to come out and I found my stop back in my story line. Somewhat at least. I have an early day tomorrow, but at the moment, as you can see, I have finished this chapter and there will be a meeting between Freak and several other carnies. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, read and review please and thank you! Good night all!

**Edited: 5/24/14**

**A/N: Apparently fanfic doesn't like underlines. I went back to change it. Thanks to Paxloria for the heads up. I didn't notice it when I posted it. **


End file.
